German Patent No. DE 10 2009 036 621 A1, which has a U.S. counterpart published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0284645 A1, discloses a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component, in which thin-film optoelectronic semiconductor chips are arranged on an upper side of a carrier. An opaque mold body is cast around the optoelectronic semiconductor chips, and covers all side surfaces of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Upper and lower sides of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips preferably remain free. After removal of the carrier, the optoelectronic semiconductor chips may be divided up. Contact positions may be provided on the upper and/or lower sides of each semiconductor chip. The mold body may, for example, consist of a molding material based on an epoxy.
Optoelectronic semiconductor chips formed as sapphire flip-chips, which emit radiation not just through one surface of the chip but in all directions as volume emitters, are furthermore known from the prior art. Such sapphire flip-chips generally have electrical contacts on only one of their surfaces.